The present invention relates to a regulating device for an eyeglasses temple which can regulate the temple to a suitable position for the user to wear the eyeglasses comfortably.
The commonest eyeglasses are the kind which have a rim, and two temples pivoted to the rim; earpieces at rear ends of the temples are supported by ears of the user wearing the eyeglasses. Temples of various sizes and shapes are made for permitting different users to choose suitable ones which fit the size and shape of their faces.
Although eyeglasses have temples of various shapes and sizes in the market, most of them don't have a temple adjustable in respect of the position. Consequently, an user still can't have a pair of eyeglasses which are tailor-made for him/her and meet personal needs sufficiently